huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Skyler
Skyler is a contestant from Survivor: The Amazon and Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X. Survivor: The Amazon Skyler originally competed on Survivor: The Amazon on the blue Tambaqui tribe. After an immunity win. The tribe then went on a losing streak of four challenges. At the first vote, the tribe unanimously voted out Zana. The women then formed their own alliance and they, with Skyler's extra vote, sent home Caleb. Susanne wanted to blindside the alliance, but they soon foudn out about this and she was blindsided. Skyler then went against his women's alliance, voting for Jai when Gianni was voted out. The tribe was then given a break when they won immunity. Skyler then remained tight with his alliance in sending Jai home. Anastasia and Faye then had a disagreement, threatening their alliance. Skyler voted with Faye for Anastasia, whilst Julia and Anastasia voted together for Faye. With the votes tied, Skyler made the crucial social and strategic move in bringing in Mike to send home Anastasia and gain power. At this point, the Tambaqui tribe was given a break when the tribes merged. Cheryl from Jaburu wanted to join their alliance, but they felt she was lying. At tribal, Skyler voted for Chrissy but the majority voted out Cheryl. The tribe voted for Jason, but the majority sent Faye home. The Jaburu tribe, with complete control, voted for Julia. However, the Tambaqui alliance knew of this and used a Hidden Immunity Idol. With the only votes that counted for Skyler's alliance, James was voted out. Tambaqui sensed they were going to be picked off next. However, Mike used a voting advantage to prevent Carly from voting and giving him the right to vote twice. The alliance voted for Stephanie and with the advantage, she was voted out. The Tambaqui alliance voted for Elisabeth at the next two tribal councils. However, Jaburu held the majority and sent home Mike and shortly thereafter, Skyler. At the Final Tribal Council, Skyler voted for Carly to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X In his second season, Skyler competed in Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X. He was originally placed on the orange Vanua tribe for being 22 years of age at the time of filming. The Millenials were an extremely tight bunch, playing games and having fun whilst still winning the two immunity challenges they had together. The tribe never attended tribal council together, but all ten members had a close bond. At the tribe expansion, Skyler was placed on the green Ikabula tribe along with Millenials, Dusk and Mac. The trio had an extremely close pairing, voting out Tatianna when they lost their first tribal council. The tribe then won the next challenge, but lost at the Double Tribal Council. Skyler and Mac had a dispute about who to vote for from the Gen X. This created such a scene that the boys voted for each other and forced to tribe to pick sides. Mac's strength in challenges was seen as more valuable and despite having support from Dusk, Skyler was voted out. Voting History Trivia *Skyler was considered for Survivor: Argentina, but was ultimately cut. Had he competed in the season, he would have been originally placed on the pink Trelew tribe, comprised of castaways with Caucasian descent. *He was the youngest male competing on Millenials vs. Gen X. *Both times Skyler received votes during Millenials vs. Gen X, two of them were from Gail and Tasha. Category:Survivor: The Amazon Castaways Category:Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X Castaways